Main Series
This is the main series of the wiki. Main Series *The Adventure's Beginning (beginning film) Season 1 # # # #Stuck be, a Socky #J.J., Buzz, and Socky #Skunky and the Express # # # #Code:.... What? # # #Trouble with The Kipper # # # # #Into Adult Swim City # # # # Season 1 End Movie: Season 2 #Rise of the Nightmare Empire Part 1 #Rise of the Nightmare Empire Part 2 #Logging Railway Tales - Children Workers Program #Logging Railway Tales - Maple Syrup Season #Logging Railway Tales - Logs, Trails, and Snakes #Logging Railway Tales - The Big Log Order #The Old Mine #Scaredy Changeling #The Bookclub #Lofty the Rescue Crane #T.C.'s runaway to Breakfast #Rose the Railcar #Sherin's predicament #Bonjour Monsieur #Nasty Pizza Puff #Mad Seal Disease #Zoe and Pepper's feud # #The Bad Sing Along Song #Mako's Sing Along Songs: The End of Mako's Songs?! #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 1 #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 2 Season 2 End Movie: Attack of the Sith Diesel and Rise of the Clone Army! Season 3 #The Race For Blythe Part 1 #The Race For Blythe Part 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 3 #Snakes, Cobras, and Mongooses #The Dark Plot #The Tempting Voyage #The Duchess of Boen Evoy #The Spy Squad's Mission #Lost in the Deserts #Missing in Action #Point of No Return #Naughty Nautical Bros #The Best Friends End #The No Rules Club #Anger Management #The CMC's Horror Pizza Night #Just One Little Bite #Overhaul for J.J. #Jason Rides In #J.J. Sees Yellow #Matchmaker Silverstream #Ocellus' Kite Adventure Season 3 End Movie: Wrath of the Destruction Moon Season 4 #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 1 - Trouble in the Tunnel #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 2 - Timber and Ol' Joe Mason #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 3 - The Haunted Gold Mine #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 4 - Past Shunter #The Young Giraffe #The Kind Centaurette #Undersea War #Mermaid and Seapony Attack #Prisoners #King Fellas #Runaway Skunk Train #TCI: Runaway Skunk Train #Quarantined #Nick Jr. City Adventure #Attack of the Wonder Pie Twins #Ocellus in the Dumps #SAILFISH #1206 and the Giant Boulder #Caution: Wet Painters #Sherin and the Haunted Mine #Forbidden Force Power #Sleepover at Connie's Season 4 End Movie: Season 5 #Return to Boen Evoy #Wrath of Violet Wing #Fight of Honor #The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 1 #The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 2 #Energon Hunger #The Fastest Engine Ever #Connie Breaks a Leg #The Fools' Box #Unidentified Flying Joyride #The Good Ol' Memories #The Super Epic Roller Coaster! #The Grouping #Test of Skill and Strength #To The Rescue! #An Unlikely Bond #Rails of War #Evasive Actions #Base Breach! #Return of the Padawan #Lies, Blackmail, Tricks, Oh My! #Battle with the Demon Season End Film: The Last Train Prime Season 6 #Sherin and Nelson's Fantastic Race #Sherin's Promise #Not-so-slow coaches #Too much work! #Terri the Tramway Diesel #Hugs' Tightrope #False Alarms and Fear #Two Faces of Snotlout #Serutnev-de Serutnev-de fo Eugael Eht #Terri's Ghostly Prank #Terri, Hugs, T.C., and The Dragon #A Prank Too Far #Neville Gets Lost #Crophopper Down #Search Team, In Flight #Copter vs. Dogfighters #Ocellus and King Owl's Curse #The Fear of the Alien Part I #The Fear of the Alien Part II #The Fear of the Alien Part III #Grace, Come Home Part 1: #Grace, Come Home Part 2: Season End film: The Reign of the Ice Wizard Season 7 #Great Valley Battle #Lost in The Mysterious Beyond #Battle of Courage and Faith #Planet "X" Battle #The Zilla Beast #Zilla Strikes Back # # #Into the Cimmaron #Horses, Lakotas, Cavalry, and BTDs #Battle of the Wild Plains #War of the Pride Lands! #Hyenas and Outcast Lions! #Trusts or Anger? #The Fight of the Pride! #Crusaders Capturings #Clues to the Search #Crusader Rescue! #Return of the Aliens Part 1: A Brand New Terror #Return of the Aliens Part 2: Terror of Fear #Return of the Aliens Part 3: Counterattack! Season 7 End movie: The Chronicles of Equestria: Return of the Centaur Princess Season 8 #Darkness of Zarage #The Pegasus General #Plan of Dissent #Carnage of Cozy Glow #Invasion of the Forest #A Jerkwad Deer and a BTD Army #Twilight's Band Geeks #Sorry, Wrong Period #Stinky Tail #Good Night, Pie Twins #Creepy Crawlies in the Attic #Come out, Shady Flower! #Multiverse Chaos #London at War Part 1: #London at War Part 2: #London at War Part 3: #Paris at War Part 1: #Paris at War Part 2: #Paris at War Part 3: # # # Season 8 End Movie: Changeling in Distress Season 9 #Eclipse Dream #Mercury Dream #Mars Dream #Jupiter Dream #Venus Dream #New Scouts Dream #Mirror Dream #Elysion Dream #Dead Moon Dream #Princess Dream #Earth and Moon Dream #Stars 1 #Stars 2 #Stars 3 #Stars 4 #Stars 5 #Stars 6 #Stars 7 #Stars 8 #Stars 9 #Stars 10 #Stars 11 Season 9 ending movie: Thomas and Operation: Wipeout Season 10 #Resistance in Caningda #The Village of Perytons #A Fate of Destinies #Calm before the Storm #The Stampeding Win! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 ending movie: Pranks, Jokes, and Xenomorphs Season 11 #Cruella de Vil is Released?! #Cruella Returns #The Wrong Crook #Race to Paris! # #The Sad Story of Alberto #Jenny and the Voices in the Mines # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # End movie: Season 12 # # #Voices of the Emperor #Destinies #Sacrifice # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Finale Movie: The Final Last Stand Specials *Thomas' Autobot Mystery (one hour special) *New Trainbots and a Terminator (Season 3 special) *LarryBoy, The Pie Twins, and the Big Fib From Outer Space (season 4 special) *Kung Fu Panda vs. Ninja Turtles (Season 4 Special) *The Union of Kung Fu and Ninjas (Season 4 special) *Zebrica Adventure (Season 5) *The Tank Engine Nutcracker Special *Connie's Grand Adventure: The Search for Ahsoka Tano (season 5 special) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Last Crusade (Season 5 special) *Capers at Cape Suzette (season 5 Special) *Lost in the Woods (Season 5 special) *Dark Orca Whale (Beginning Season 6 Special) *Hanah and Roberta: Home Alone (Season 6 special) *The Machete Maid (Season 6 Halloween special) *The New Padawan (Season 7 special) *The Legend of Sturider Thom *Battle on Veggie (Season 8 special) *Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion (Season 11 special) Movies *Dark War Time (takes place in the middle of Season 1) *Thomas' Place as a Prime (takes place after Dark War Time and season 1 movie) *The Foal, the Dark Alicorn, and the Sith (takes place in the middle of Season 1) *Sly Wilde (Season 1 movie) *Sly Wilde II: The Magnum Force (Season 1 movie) *Sly Wilde III: The Fox Enforcer (Season 1 movie) *Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom (starting movie of season 2) *Skyla the Giant Foal (Season 2 Movie) *Pirate Adventure: Curse of the Great Shark (season 2 movie) *The Jedi, Je'Daii, and Sith Wars: The Movie (season 3 starting movie) *Stardust: The Wish Creator (season 3 movie) *The Mystery of Quma (season 3 movie) *The Undersea Kingdom (season 3 movie) *Pirate Adventure II: Parrot Captain's Treasure (Season 3 movie) *Wild West Escapade (season 3 movie) *Sly Wilde IV: Sudden Impact (season 3 movie) *Sly Wilde V: Dead Pool (season 3 movie) *The Doomlock Redemption (takes place after the Orcaponycopia Battle arc) *Legend of the Cartoon World Magic Engine (season 3 movie) *The Engine Games (middle Season 3 movie) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy & the Mystery of the Blue Ruby & the Black Pearl (beginning Season 4 movie) *The Great Gold Rush Adventure (takes place during season 4) *Revenge of the Ultratron (Season 4 movie and takes place after New Trainbots and a Terminator) *The Chronicles of Equestria: The Jedi, the Dragon Sith, and the Centauress (Middle Season 4 movie) *The Eds into Darkness (season 4 movie) *Hanah Streaker's First Movie (season 4 movie) *Pirate Adventure III: Pirate Treasure Island (Season 4 movie) *Ace Uno: Tale of A Gryphon Smuggler (Season 4 Movie) *Precella the Pegaraffe (season 5 movie) *In the Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You! (Season 5 movie) *Halloween Tale (Season 5 Halloween movie) *Moon Starlight's Holiday Express Adventure (Season 5 movie) *Moby Jaws (Season 5 movie) *Sector 12: Welcome to the Galaxy (season 5 movie) *The Grand Quest to Volcanula (Season 5) *Shai-Shay's Fantastic Logging Adventure Movie! (Season 5 Movie) *The Darkness of Cyclous (Season 6 beginning film) *Svangeir: The Kingdom in the Sky (Season 6 movie) *Gauge of Extinction (Season 6 movie) *Wrath of the Future! (Takes place during season 6 and comes after Gauge of Extinction) *Rise of the Black Moon (Season 6 movie) *Roger Smith: An Alien's Tale (Season 6 movie) *Rein of the Changeling Order (season 7 beginning movie) *The Dark Jedi Mummy (Season 7 movie) *The Dark Jedi Mummy Returns (Season 7 movie) *Journey to the Island of the Skull (Season 7 movie) *The Plot of Darkness (Season 7 movie) *Trainbots: Thorn Jab (Season 8 beginning film) *The Last Train Knight (season 8 movie) *The Rise of Godzilla (Season 8 movie) *The Mysterious Board Game (Season 9 movie) *Operation: Destroy Crocodillia! (Season 9 film) *The Ballad of Thunder Streak (Season 10 film) *Alicorn Jewel War: War for the Jewels (Season 10 movie) *Alicorn Jewel War II: War to End (Season 10 Movie) *Hail to Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (Beginning season 11 movie) *Kong vs. Godzilla (Beginning season 12 movie) Trivia *After season 6, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, Sunlight, Stacy Star, Silverstream, Terramar, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Smolder, and Sanbar will be the Age of Young Adults. While Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Britney Sweet, Scander, Moon Starlight, and Flurry Heart will be the age of teens. And The Pie Twins, Apple Seed, Saddle Settler, Tram Jack, Red Gleam, Ruby Blaze, Wise Acre, and Shady Flower will be the age of preteens. Category:Movies Category:Episodes